1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma lighting system, and more particularly, to a plasma lighting system which may adjust a Correlated Color Temperature (CCT) of light.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a lighting system using microwaves (several hundred MHz to several GHz) is designed to generate visible light by applying microwaves to an electrodeless plasma bulb.
The microwave lighting system is an electrodeless discharge lamp in which a quartz bulb having no electrode is filled with inert gas. The microwave lighting system is configured to emit a continuous spectrum in a visible light range via high voltage electrical discharge using sulfur. The microwave lighting system is also referred to as a plasma lighting system.
Meanwhile, the plasma lighting system has no change in Correlated Color Temperature (CCT) in a thermally stabilized state thereof. That is, a color temperature of light from the plasma lighting system is determined only based on the quantity and kind of dose filling a bulb. In addition, when a change in color temperature is required, replacement of the entire bulb is necessary.